


Цель и средства

by Cara2003



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Godswood Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: разговор Неда и Серсеи принимает неожиданный оборот





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Means to an End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366558) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



— Будь добр ко мне, Нед, — прошептала Серсея. Её теплые руки коснулись его лица, пальцы нежно скользнули по волосам. — Клянусь, тебе никогда не придется сожалеть об этом.  
Нед схватил ее за запястье, чувствуя под пальцами едва заметное биение кровотока.  
— Вы предлагали то же самое и Джону Аррену?  
— Я бы не осмелилась, — она наклонилась ближе, ее волосы качнулись вперед, обрамляя лицо, и Нед вдруг вспомнил, какой она была на своем свадебном пиру: бледная кожа, только щеки раскраснелись, а зеленые глаза засияли, когда Роберт набросил ей на плечи плащ Баратеонов. Роберту она даже тогда не нравилась, он отгораживался от нее призраком Лианны. — Джон Аррен обладал редкой особенностью: у него чести было больше, чем у тебя.  
— Скорее всего, так и было, — спокойно признал Нед. Ложь может запятнать честь мужчины так же глубоко, как и подлые поступки, а Нед твердил одну и ту же ложь, пусть и небольшую, в течение многих лет Роберту, Кейтилин, Джону. Всем. — Но речь не о моей чести.  
— Мои дети не представляют угрозы для тебя, — она вывернулась из захвата, осторожно погладила его щеку, провела большим пальцем по губам. — Роберту ни к чему лишние знания.   
Нед посмотрел на неё: закатное солнце и пламенеющее небо окрасили её золотые волосы медью. В этой богороще царили мир и такая тишина, которой не найти было в других уголках Королевской Гавани, но она сильно отличалась от богорощи Винтерфелла. Там приглушенные цвета и холод, здесь — сияющий простор. Ему, Неду, не место тут, где небо ясное, трава нетронута снегом, а у дерева-сердца нет лица.  
Он подвинулся к Серсее — от резкого движения боль обожгла ногу, — и положил руку ей на колено.  
— Здесь? — её голос был мягок, как танец дубовых листьев с ветром. Она слегка нахмурилась, но раздвинула ноги, когда его рука скользнула вверх по бедру. — Почему?  
— Чтобы боги могли видеть.  
Серсея словно перестала дышать, когда он коснулся губами её шеи, затем выше, и улыбнулась ему в губы, когда он сжал её сосок сквозь ткань платья. Странные ощущения. За последние шестнадцать лет Нед не целовал ни одну женщину кроме Кейтилин. Рот Серсеи оказался меньше, язык — быстрее и развратнее, у её поцелуя был слабый привкус дорнийского вина, ценившегося на Юге. Нед не должен быть здесь, он вообще не должен был позволять Роберту отрывать его от дома, от детей, от жены. Серсея потянула его за волосы, укусила за губу почти до крови, и Нед опрокинул её на траву, задирая подол платья выше колен.  
— Возможно, я был неправа насчет тебя, — произнесла она медленно, растягивая слова, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы смотреть на него, прищурившись.  
«Ложная атака», — с горечью подумал он, прижимаясь губами к её коже. Больная нога заставила его застыть в напряженной, неловкой позе. — «Средство для достижения цели». Серсея не носила ни чулок, ни панталончиков, и волосы у нее между ног были чуть темнее, чем на голове, с легким оттенком — скорее даже, намёком, — красного, а когда Нед толкнулся двумя пальцами вглубь, скользя во влажное тепло, она вскинула бедра и ахнула. «Мне нужно больше людей». Если дело дойдет до арестов, то слишком мало у него стражи в замке, чтобы дело обернулось в его пользу. «Я должен убедить ее уехать». Роберт мог бы жениться снова — у Мартелла была незамужняя дочь подходящего возраста, кроме того, есть еще девчонка Хайгарденов, о которой Ренли как-то обмолвился. Любая из них сможет родить Роберту пару-тройку настоящих сыновей, если только Роберт не упьется до смерти или же не убьется в поединке с Джейме Ланнистером.

Серсея издает тихий, горловой звук, и Нед склоняется над ней, заменяя пальцы языком. На вкус она не такая, как Кейтелин — сочнее, слаще, точно летние, согретые солнцем ягоды, она не вздыхает разнежено под его ласками, а напрягается всем телом, извивается, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу его рту, хватаясь за его волосы и путаясь в них пальцами. Нед медленно водит языком по горячим складкам плоти, и тупая боль разливается по его подбородку. Язык вновь уступает место пальцам, он целует её чуть выше, в еле заметный бугорок, влажными долгими поцелуями, касаясь его то языком, то зубами, пальцы движутся вперед-назад-глубже-дальше-сильнее-резче, и так снова и снова, пока Нед не замечает, как дрожат её ноги, пока не слышит, что ее голос стал хриплым, пока не чувствует, что ее бедра мокрые от пота.  
Она стонет так громко, что Нед начинает беспокоиться: вдруг кто-то услышит эти стоны. Член у него твердее некуда, хоть это и неправильно, и Нед не хочет желать её так, что яйца ломит, и ненавидит себя за это. Но он так скучает по Кейтелин, что все его существо изнывает от этой сердечной боли, а Серсея сейчас так красива, зажмурившаяся, разрумянившаяся от страсти, выгибающаяся от удовольствия, и пряди ее волос золотом рассыпаются по мягкой траве богорощи. Нед продолжает трахать её пальцами, только пальцами, вперед-назад-глубже-дальше-сильнее-резче, и еще погладить здесь, и потереть, осторожно, но настойчиво, тут, он целует нежную кожу бедра, чуть прикусывая её зубами, изящное тело Серсеи дрожит от напряжения, она ахает и замирает, вытянувшись струной, а ее пальцы все так же цепляются за его волосы.  
Он хотел бы трахнуть её по настоящему, хотел бы усадить её на себя верхом и засунуть ей свой член поглубже. Он хотел бы закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он хотел бы оказаться как можно дальше от неё, так далеко, как только возможно.

— Нед.  
Нед сел и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он все еще чувствовал вкус Серсеи, ее аромат все еще затмевал все другие запахи.  
— Ваша Милость.  
— Джейме рассказал мне, что случилось в день, когда пала Королевская Гавань, — тихо продолжила она, положив руку ему на колено, осторожным, почти неуверенным движением проведя ей вверх по ноге и остановив на том месте, где ткань штанов недвусмысленно натянулась. — Ты мог бы забрать королевство себе. Такая досадная ошибка.  
— Я совершил больше ошибок, чем вы можете себе представить, — Серсея начала распутывать завязки на его штанах, и Нед закрыл глаза, — но только не в тот день.


End file.
